1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements regarding a device for sublimating a decoration on the surface of an object of whatsoever shape in order to increase the production and the quality of the objects to be decorated.
2. History of the Related Art
In the art are known machines of such type, generally consisting of two hinged rigid frames, in which one of the sides is integral with a membrane capable of elastic deformation. An inker, an object and a second inker are inserted into the machine between the two membranes. The machine is placed under vacuum so that the inkers, and in particular their decorated surfaces, are pressed against the surface of the object to be decorated. The assembly maintained under pressure is placed in a furnace, e.g., an electric one, for sublimating the decoration over a few millimeters of depth on the surface of the object.
This type of machine presents, however, some disadvantages with respect to the rigid frames which, when placing the machine under vacuum, precludes a perfect deformation of the elastic membranes and of the inkers, causing a clearance at the contact points on the object. When the decoration is transferred, this clearance between the object and the inkers results in a not decorated line at the contact point, which is detrimental to the quality of the object.